One Hundred Eleven Days
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: After his grand adventure, Waluigi now must spend one hundred and eleven days with the seven friends he has closely associated himself with. Can Waluigi really be able to handle such a number in his presence?
1. Chapter 1

**One Hundred Eleven Days**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, here it is, guys. It's later than I wanted to post it, but it's here. So sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, and enjoy. And yes, it's another one of those one hundred chapter stories... but I already have another one that I actually got to 100. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

It was late into the night as Waluigi and his friends were having a huge celebration party after Waluigi's amazing adventure. ROB the robot was inside Waluigi's house, refurbishing the entire house from the inside as Waluigi was chattering with Toadette, Petey Piranha, and Gooper Blooper, who were all equally exhausted from partying so much.

"Well, that was one hell of a party, huh Waluigi?" Petey stated as he grabbed Waluigi, giving him a knuckle sandwich on the head.

Waluigi laughed as he pulled back from petey, dusting off his purple shirt and black overalls. "It was one hell of an adventure. It wasn't easy gettng all the way to the castle, you know."

Gooper rubbed his four tentacles together as he asked, "Welp, just about everyone left. How about we discuss... some orderly things?"

"Like what?" Waluigi asked as he folded is arms, staring at Gooper curiously.

Gooper chuckled nervously as he placed his tentacles behind his head. "Well... um... that's the thing..."

"You don't know?" Waluigi replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Nope." Petey drooped in, raising his leafy arms.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he tossed his arms up, proclaiming as he turned around, "Figures. Anyway, I'm going back into my house-"

"Wait, Waluigi! That's something we wanted to talk to you about!" Toadette exclaimed as she gasped, grabbing Waluigi's left arm.

"What?" Waluigi snarkly replied as he shifted his attention to Toadette.

Toadette giggled nervously as she slightly blushed, glancing behind her. "Well... it's a little embarrassing, but me and the guys were talking over a bit, and..."

ROB came out of the house, approaching Waluigi as he stated to everyone in his male robotic voice, "Everyone, I finished up refurbishing the house."

Waluigi's eyes popped out from his head as he turned around, flames in his empty eye sockets. "WHAT! REFURBISHED?" He rushed into his house, pushing ROB to the side as he looked around, the living room and kitchen much bigger than before. He then ran up the stairs, going into his bedroom and screaming at the top of his lungs as his room was stretched beyond stretched, having several small sections dedicated to the other characters.

Toadette, Bowser Jr., Petey Piranha, Gooper Blooper, Ashley, Nikki, and ROB all looked at each other with curiosity and some worry as Waluigi stormed back downstairs, walking to all seven of them as he gritted his teeth, his anger seething greatly.

"Now look... I don't care who goes where and where goes what, but you..." Waluigi started as he pointed at the seven individually at a time. "You stay to your own beds, and don't you dare ruin my spot, got it?"

Toadette, Bowser Jr., Petey, Gooper, Ashley, and Nikki all nodded frantically as ROB raised his mechanical hands.

Waluigi sighed as he rubbed his head, looking down at the grass as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh boy... what am I going to do with you guys..."

**Day 1**

Waluigi groaned as he stretched his long, lanky arms, scratching his back as he got up and cracked his body. He was in his comfortable purple bed, which was pretty big for someone like him as he got up, stretching again. He smacked his lips thrice as he looked around, his fellow friends still sleeping. Rb was right next to the stairs, recharging himself as Toadette yawned, being the first to get up.

"What a great slumber!" Toadette admitted as she walked past Waluigi, heading downstairs. "I can't wait to see what's for breakfast!"

Waluigi grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, the alarm clocks in the room all ringing at the exact same time. Being 8 o clock in the morning, Waluigi gawked as Bowser Jr. raced down the stairs, pushing Waluigi into the aquarium tank nearby. Petey woke up and bellowed loudly as he clapped his hands together, swooping down the stairs as Gooper scrubbed behind. Waluigi groaned as he got up, having been literally run over. Ashley got up, wearing her red pajamas as she placed on her normal red dress, with Nikki coming out from her purple clam and rushing downstairs. Waluigi pulled out his big pink nose as ROB woke up, looking at Waluigi.

"Hello, Waluigi. Having a good morning so far?" ROB asked as his hands moved on their own.

Waluigi cracked his back, groaning as he glared at ROB. "Am I having a good- I just got ran over, for crying out loud!" He flailed his arms about as he sighed, heading downstairs. "Maybe some food will make me feel better..."

As soon as Waluigi reached the kitchen, his jaw dropped in shock as Toadette, Bowser Jr., Ashley, Nikki, Petey, and Gooper all finished up their breakfast, having finished up fast. Toadette and Nikki were cutely burping as Ashley let out a small poot, while Petey rubbed his stomach with content, Gooper sighing from relief of how good the breakfast was. Bowser Jr. got up and did some exercises, spotting Waluigi and laughing at him as Waluigi groaned, grabbing some leftover bacon and a piece of toast, putting it on a green plastic plate as he grabbed some orange juice and ate with discomfort.

"You're too slow, skinny legs," Bowser Jr. commented with a sneer, "You should get down here earlier."

Waluigi tipped his purple cap lower as he groaned in annoyance. "Don't remind me." He muttered very quietly.

Toadette shrugged as she placed down her plate. "Well, maybe if you were more active, you wouldn't be left in the dust." She piped.

Waluigi slammed his hands on the desk several times as he stood up, bellowing angrily, "Maybe if you didn't run all over me like a pack of rats, I would have gotten here sooner!" He then left the kitchen in disgust, heading outside and slamming the front door behind.

Toadette gasped as Petey, Gooper, Nikki, and Ashley all looked at each other, while Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes and continued exercising. ROB came down, cleaning up the remains on the kitchen table as the others headed into the living room to play a game of cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi groaned as he fell flat on his bed, his right arm twitching after the others wreaked havoc. The house from the outside looked perfectly normal, but inside, the living room and kitchen were completely totaled. ROB was working on the finishing touches as the living room and kitchen looked better than before, making them sparkle more than before, after the rooms were wreaked from Petey Piranha and Nikki playing chase. Nikki was giggling as she was in her clam bed with Toadette, reading some girl magazines and picking out boys for the love of it, whereas Ashley was in the toilet, having been in there for some time as moans, farts, and splashes were head. Petey was punching against his own red colored punching bag, with Gooper Blooper reading some books in his bed, wearing reading glasses. Bowser Jr. was in the attic, looking through various objects as ROB came back into the room, approaching Waluigi.

"Today went pretty well, no?" ROB asked as he approached Waluigi, having finished up his cleaning duties.

Waluigi glanced at ROB, staring at him for several seconds as he shrugged. "Pretty well? I got trampled by a humungous plant and a tiny shell girl!" He sighed as he closed his eyes, tipping his purple cap forward, "I just hope tomorrow is less horrible. I doubt it."

ROB shook his head as he patted Waluigi on the head, reassuring him, "Don't worry, Waluigi. I'm sure tomorrow will make up for it completely. Now get some rest."

Waluigi let out a huge sigh as he prayed for the best, with ROB shutting down next to the stairs as the moon illuminated the bedroom.

**Day 2**

Waluigi woke up to another restless day, slipping down the stairs and landing on his face. He groaned in pain as Bowser Jr. and Toadette ran down the stairs, jumping on Waluigi as they dashed into the kitchen, laughing heartily. ROB hovered down, approaching Waluigi as Waluigi stood up, cracking his back into position.

"I'd say it was a pretty swell slumber you had," ROB perked as he chuckled, motioning his mechanical hands.

Waluigi sneered at ROB as he twirled his purple cap. "Yeah, pretty slumber for the dead." He cracked his back again as he moaned in pain. "Why can't these damn kids just wtch where they're going?"

Petey popped up from the ground, causing Waluigi to fall on his back. ROB moved a bit back as Petey crawled up, dusting the dirt off of him as he waved his leafy arms about, smiling widely as Waluigi growled, picking his head up.

"I'm going to head underground and find some jewels for Ashley!" Petey stated as he patted ROB on the head, asking, "Do you want to join me, ROB?"

ROB chuckled as he shook his head, waving at Petey. "No thank you, Mr. Petey. I got some organizing to do." He turned to Waluigi, telling him, "Have a nice time with your day, Waluigi."

Waluigi gritted his teeth as he got up, glaring angrily at Petey as he folded his arms with rage. petey shrugged as Gooper Blooper came down the stairs, his back tentacles rubbing the back of his slippery head.

"I'm going to head to Beachy Beach for a few days." Gooper announced as he patted Waluigi on the head, "Make sure that no one wreaks my bed, okay?" He then grabbed a brown hat and placed it on the top of his spear shaped head as he headed out of the house, moving towards the eastern direction.

Petey shrugged as he wrapped his right arm around Waluigi, saluting for no apparent reason. "Well, I'm going to head underground. See ya, Wally!" He then kissed Waluigi on the forehead as he dove underground, making another hole in the wooden floor.

Waluigi groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead, sighing as he muttered to himself, "It couldn't get more crazier..."

"I wouldn't put it underneath me." Ashley stated as she came down the stairs, with Nikki right behind her.

"Wha? Ashley?" Waluigi gawked as he stumbled back, shocked by the girls' presence. "And Nikki? What's going on here?"

Nikki giggled as she ran up to Waluigi, her hands behind her back. "Ashley's going to teach me how to use magic! Isn't that great!" She was too excited, she accidentally pushed Waluigi down the hole Petey made, looking down with Ashley as Waluigi screamed loudly, plummeting further and further as he reached the bottom, cracking his back in the process. Ashley and Nikki looked at each other, gulping as they ran upstairs, with Waluigi groaning weakly in pain.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. laughed as they left the kitchen with vanilla ice cream in their hands, looking down the hole and then at each other, shrugging as they headed out of the house to go spend some time in the meadows to play around.

These hectic first two days were only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Waluigi was in his comfortable bed, feeling even more exhausted than the first day. With Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper absent, the bedroom seemed a bit calmer, but alas, Toadette and Nikki were jumping with no care in the world on Toadette's bed, as Bowser Jr. was making some science potions with Ashley. ROB made it up, looking at the teenagers and then turning his attention to Waluigi, having turned off all the lights in the other rooms.

"So... how was earlier today when you were-" ROB was about to ask, but he was met with a glare from Waluigi, somewhat intimidated. "Oooh. I take it things didn't go well?"

Waluigi sighed as he shrugged, falling back on his bed as he looked up at the rainbow colored ceiling, sighing. "Still terrible. That digging, the damn girls teaching magic, Toadette and Bowser Jr. playing around the house..." He then turned to his right as he looked at ROB, a grim look spread across his face. "I don't... I just don't know if I could go on with all this madness."

ROB chuckled as he shook his head, wrapping his left mechanical arm around Waluigi as he reassured, "Well, it could always be worse."

"Truly?" Waluigi asked for a moment, leaving himself to ponder that as ROB shut off, the other four still wide awake.

**Day 3**

Turns out the morning didn't go better for Waluigi. In fact, it only kept getting crazier and crazier.

"I told you this was a bad idea from the start!" Waluigi yelled out at the top of his lungs, remarking on everyone moving in with him. The others clearly didn't get the message as only Waluigi himself was able to hear.

Waluigi screamed frantically as he was hanging on the back of a red colored radio controlled go kart, Bowser Jr. controlling it with a remote controller in his hands as Toadette giggled with glee, clapping her hands. The go kart went zooming out of the house, crashing through the window and landing on the smooth grass, zipping towards the northern direction. Waluigi gawked as he tried pulling his long lanky legs out, but to no avail as he was pinned several times in his privates by the picket fences that were placed on the grass. The go-kart started steaming with smoke as it exploded, sending Waluigi flailing in the air.

"I regret nothing!" Waluigi cried as he came falling down to the ground, his head stuck as he tried pulling himself out.

Toadette and Bowser Jr. looked at each other and laughed as they high fived each other, Bowser Jr. tossing away the remote controller. ROB was cleaning up the kitchen as Bowser Jr. and Toadette entered.

"Is Waluigi all right?" ROB asked as he placed down a set of clean dishes.

Bowser Jr. scoffed as he waved his right hand at ROB, reassuring him, "Oh please. That loser will be fine."

Toadette innocently placed her hands behind her back as she giggled, telling ROB," Me and Junior are gonna go and get Waluigi to help us with a little something."

ROB stared at Toadette oddly for several seconds as he shook his head, resuming his cleaning duties as Toadette and Bowser Jr. ran off, giggling like mad.

* * *

Petey Piranha was doing what he promised to do, and that was digging underground. By this point, he was likely two hundred feet below the surface of the Earth, not looking back as he wanted to explore the underground. Spitting out a flashlight he hid inside his mouth, Petey carefully went through a series of mazes that would be too conflicting if we described each and every one of them, so we cut to the chase with petey ending up at a wall.

"Huh?" Petey gulped as he looked up, scratching his head in confusion. He took a few steps back and looked at the wall again, to see that there was something on the wall inscribed. He gasped as his jaw dropped, dropping the flash light he was holding as the area went completely dark, the flash light breaking into several pieces.

* * *

Gooper Blooper sighed as he took out a tanning screen, sitting on the sand and bending a bit back as he placed on sunglasses, his back tentacles placing on sun screen as his front tentacles held the tanning plate, the sun shining brightly on him. The Nokis nearby were playing cheerfully, adding a sense of innocent to the beach as several crabs were scuttling into the salty sea to get some grub, while a plethora of seagulls were circling above, their various cries being heard amongst the blowing wind, splashing, and giggling.

* * *

Ashley was in the basement with Nikki, moving stuff about as Nikki sat on an old worn out tire, kicking her feet back as she cheerfully hummed. Ashley sighed as she ripped off her red dress, revealing her red tank top, as well as her sizzling white jeans.

"Man, Ashley, you're pretty stacked!" Nikki exclaimed as she pointed at Ashley's huge boobs, which were hidden inside the dress earlier. "Did you use magic on them?"

Ashley laughed as she approached Nikki, patting her on the head. "Oh young Noki, you got a lot to learn about puberty." She turned around, bending down slightly to reveal how big her butt was. "I had these clothes for a while, but I've never had the chance to show them. Now with me teaching you magic, I can show you!" She winked at Nikki as she placed her hands on her big butt, sticking it out as far as she could as she stood up. "Go on, get close to it!"

Nikki shrugged as she jumped off the tire, waling towards Ashley. The female bluish Noki placed her right hand on Ashley's butt as Ashley farted loudly, the force of the gas being enough to make the basement and enough to push Nikki into the ceiling. Ashley rubbed her butt with her right hand as she let out a raunchy poot, giggling as the smell didn't bother her. Nikki clung to the ceiling tightly, panting frantically as Ashley laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come on, girl!" Ashley called out as she tapped her right foot, "You're not gonna get anywhere if you just stay up there!"

Nikki chuckled nervously as she shook her head. "N-no thanks. I like to get back some dignity first..." The ceiling started to crumble, and Nikki landed right on Ashley, the ceiling rubble covering them both. Nikki groaned in pain as Ashley accompanied the groan with another poot.

* * *

Waluigi finally managed to get his head out from the ground as Toadette and Bowser Jr. rushed to help him. Waluigi spotted the duo coming for him, and he tried running as fast as he could, but he tripped on a rotted eggplant, landing on his face. Waluigi groaned as Toadette and Bowser Jr. managed to catch up.

"There you are, Waluigi!" Toadette chimed as she giggled, helping Waluigi stand up. "You shouldn't leave us behind like that!"

Waluigi pulled away from Toadette as he folded his arms angrily. "Leave you behind You nearly killed me with that stupid go kart!" He turned to Bowser Jr., pounding him on the head and stepping on his right foot. "And you! Just what gave you any idea to send me going about like that?"

Bowser Jr. yelped in pain as he held his foot, growling at Waluigi as he smirked, "Well, you weren't doing anything, so I figured that you wouldn't mind a ride."

Waluigi's right eye twitched as he pulled his elf like ears, screaming in rage as he chased Bowser Jr. and Toadette, who were luckily faster as they ran as fast as they could, trying their best to avoid the rage Waluigi would supliment them with.


End file.
